Querida Natasha
by Clintashaficsespanol
Summary: Fanfic.


Después de que una misión fallara, Natasha cae en coma y Clint le escribe cartas, con la esperanza de que ella lo pueda escuchar.

Nota: No soy la autora de este fan-fic, de hecho, yo sólo lo estoy traduciendo. Aquí está en su idioma original: s/8188575/1/Dear_Natasha

04 de agosto 2012

Querida Natasha:

He estado pensando mucho en ti, en lo que has hecho para merecer esto—esto no es justo, sin embargo, aquí estamos, tú en estado de coma con estas máquinas manteniéndote con vida.

Sobre la carta, yo sabía que no podías escucharme, así que en su lugar, decidí escribirte una carta.

Igual que en las películas, hey, ¿Romanoff?.

Así que, aquí vamos, voy a escribirte todos los días hasta que despiertes.

05 de agosto 2012

Querida Natasha,

Aún no has despertado y tus signos vitales no han cambiado. Por supuesto, tú ya lo sabes, pero sentía le necesidad de decírtelo.

Te extraño Tasha, realmente lo hago. Extraño tu presencia sobre la mía, la forma en la que actuabas cuando creías que nadie estaba mirando. Extraño la forma en la que lamías la tapa del café antes de hacer algo más. Honestamente, podría hacer una lista de todo lo que extraño de ti, pero, como tu dirías "No hay por qué Barton, de todas maneras no puedo escucharte"

¿Está mal que escuche tu molesta y aguda voz mientras escribo esto?

¡Ah, al demonio si lo es! Sólo regresa a mi un día Nathasha, no importa si vuelves en uno o mil, sólo regresa mi.

20 de agosto 2012

Querida Natasha,

Acabo de ir a mi primera misión sin ti. A Budapest, ¡de todos los lugares! Llovió cuando yo estaba allí, ¿y sabes qué fue lo primero que noté cuando la lluvia se terminó? Petrichor, tu olor favorito. Llovía la primera vez que te besé. ¿Te acuerdas? Claro que sí. Estábamospeleando, por algo, no recuerdo por qué estábamos peleando, pero todo lo que recuerdo es que te besé esa noche y para mi sorpresa, me devolviste el beso.

¿Sabes que aún susurro , "Vuelve a la cama Tasha", por las noches?. Es casi como si mi mente se niega a admitir que no regresarás a casa nunca más. He utilizado esa palabra otra vez, la palabra que odiabas: casa. Todavía no entiendo por qué tu odio esa palabra Natasha, es una palabra estable, una palabra que no va a cambiar pase lo que pase. Tal vez eso es lo que odias de ella, el hecho de que no cambia. Te gusta el cambio. Es por eso que te cortaste el pelo corto. ¿Fue porque nunca tuviste una casa cuando eras niña?

Mírame a mí ¿verdad? Estoy divagando otra vez.

31 de agosto 2012

Querida Natasha,

¿Puedes escucharme?, ¿estas cartas sin enviar te hacen algo? Realmente espero que hagan algo, me gusta pensar que aún puedes verme.

¿Sueñas?, ¿estás soñando ahora? Eso es de lo único de lo que no me contabas. No importaba lo mucho que te presionaba; siempre te negabas a contarme sobre tus sueños.

Solía desear que soñaras conmigo o por lo menos con algo feliz.

Tenemos otra amenaza hoy. Esta vez de trata de un mutante llamado Erik Lensherr y quiere "la paz mundial" Siempre es así, ¿o no? El malo quiere la paz.

No hemos visto a Loki en un par de meses, tal vez de verdad lo asustamos. Probablemente no, pero al menos dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

10 de septiembre 2012

Querida Natasha,

El otoño ha llegado. El otoño era tu estación favorita del año ¿no es así? Sí, lo era. Recuerdo una vez cuando estábamos en Australia (Era la primavera allí, pero sigo pensando en ella como si hubiese sido otoño)-estabas sentada en un jardín. Sólo estabas sentada ahí; serena y en paz.

Creo que esa fue la única vez que te he visto sin un arma a tu lado. Lucías normal... casi doméstica, ¿Puedes imaginar eso, nosotros siendo hogareños? Criando a un niño, viendo que va a la escuela y cosas similares?

Nunca hablamos sobre tener hijos. Supongo deberíamos tener. Eso es lo que las parejas normales hacen, ¿no es así? ¿Hablan sobre su futuro? ¿Sobre sus sueños y esperanzas?

Bueno, aquí está el mío: En mi futuro soñado: Tu despertando y casándote conmigo. Vamos a salvar al mundo en nuestro tiempo libre.

Los Vengadores casados: Natasha Barton. Suena bien, ¿apoco no? La señora de Clint Barton.

Natasha, regresa por favor. La casa está vacía y fría sin ti, literalmente, no sé como arreglar la calefacción.

15 de septiembre 2012

Querida Natasha,

¿Has pensado sobre mi propuesta? Tu sabes, la pregunte que te hice antes de que fueras a tu misión.

Todavía no la he olvidado, ¿qué?, ¿pensabas que lo había hecho?

Apuesto que creías que ya había encontrado a alguien más, así que, ¡vergüenza debería darte Natasha! Yo, ¿infiel? ¡Aún has muerto y no puedo engañar a una chica que está en coma!

¿Por quién me tomas?

Me fui del tema.

Natasha, te pedí matrimonio. Una respuesta que no podría olvidar. Por favor, Tasha, todo lo que te estoy pidiendo es una señal de que todavía estás en ese cuerpo frágil. Dios, apenas te reconozco. Te fui a visitar hoy. ¿Me has oído?, ¿me viste?, ¿me sentieste?, ¿algo?

Tú cuerpo sólo es una cáscara de lo que salía ser Natasha, por favor, te lo ruego, por favor, vuelve a mí. Daría cualquier cosa para verte de nuevo, sólo una vez más. Sólo quiero verte, yo sólo quiero abrazarte. Sólo una vez más. ¿Es demasiado pedir? Sólo una caricia o un beso más.

¿Ves esto? Mis manos están temblando mientras escribo esto. Mis manos nunca tiemblan.

Natasha, te necesito, no imaginas lo difícil que es volver a casa, volver a una casavacía y saber que no vuelves a esta.

30 de septiembre 2012

Querida Natasha,

Cuando salgas de tu estado de coma tendrás tantas llamadas perdidas de mí. Llamo a tu buzón de voz cuando me siento solo. Sólo el sonido de tu voz hace que todo esté bien aunque sea por un solo momento. Estoy seguro de que me sé tú correo de voz de memoria.

Han sido casi dos meses. Dos meses desde que manejaste tu automóvil en ese puente.

Dos meses desde que me besaste por última vez, dos meses desde que me tocaste. Me parece ha sido más tiempo para mí. No parece una eternidad, pero sin duda se siento que han pasado más de dos meses.

Hablé el día de hoy con los médicos, Tasha, me dijeron que no esperan que te recuperes pronto. No has muerto, pero sigues en estado de coma. ¿Por qué aún no has despertado? ¿no puedes despertar por ti misma? Eres fuerte Natasha, más fuerte de lo que la mayoría de la gente es.

Yo sé que puedes despertar, ¿tan difícil es? No es tan difícil despertar, sólo tienes que abrir tus ojos, eso es todo. Por favor, sólo por mí, por favor, sólo despierta. Incluso si sólo es por un momento, por favor, me basta con que abras los ojos.

Así podrás ver de lo que te pierdas, podrás ver a todos otra vez y quizás, sólo quizás, puedas permanecer despierta.

Así que, ¿Podrías despertar cariño? Sólo por mí, despierta.

17 de octubre 2012

Querida Natasha,

Tony y Pepper se casaron el día de hoy. Fue una boda hermosa en otoño con un montón de paparazzi. Guardamos un asiento para ti Natasha, junto a mí y Pepper te hizo una honoraría dama de honor. Todo el mundo sabe que ella te hubiera escogido para ser la dama de honor, pero ya que fue de otra manera…, fue la Agente Hill.

Thor llegó justo al día. Hacía un par de semanas que no lo veía ¡y vino con un esmoquin! ¿Puedes imaginarlo Natasha, Thor, en un traje? Creo que Jane tuvo algo que ver en eso. Ye habría gustado Jane, ella es como la chica de Bruce ( pero sin la "Hulking thing" por suerte). Ah, y Steve vino con la nieta de Peggy que también se llama Peggy en honor a su abuela. Sólo pensé que deberías saber que alguien tendrá un final feliz.

31 de octubre 2012

Querida Natasha,

Casi muero hoy. En realidad ahora, mientras escribo esto, estoy en el hospital. Como verás, tuvimos una gran batalla en Londres contra Erik Lensherr y me tiró de un edificio. Sigo sin fallar un tiro; le tiré una flecha directo a su cabeza. Él murió y estuve a punto de ser perseguido con mi traje.

Me acordé de ti Natsha. Estabas en mi mente mientras caía. No me importaba morir, ni la batalla, sólo me importabas tú.

Es extraño como funciona todo esto, ¿no es así?

15 de noviembre 2012

Querida Natasha,

Feliz cumpleaños. Siempre me dijiste que nunca te diera regalos, pero no me pude resistir. Dejé tu regalo al lado de su cama. Puedes abrirlo cuando te despiertas. Confía en mí, te va a encantar.

25 de diciembre 2012

Querida Natasha,

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Debiste haber visto la Torre Star. Tony y JARVIS tiraron la casa por la ventana con la navidad este año, fue increíble cuántas luces de Navidad podrían caber en la Torre Stark.

Parecía un enorme árbol de navidad, sólo que con más… Tony. Todos compramos regalos para ti; ellos estarás mintiendo a tu lado para cuando despiertes. ¿Eso es un incentivo para que despiertes? Por favor, despierta Natasha, por favor.

03 de enero 2013

Querida Natasha,

Estás pero hoy. Mucho peor. No sólo tienes un aparato que respira por ti, también tienes n soporte de vida. Los médicos no saben cuánto tiempo te queda, pero sé que no es mucho. He hablado con Bruce y ni él tiene el remedio. ¡Todo es tan frustrante! ¡Todo esto en un accidente sencillo de tráfico en el agua! ¡Es ridículo Natasha! Quiero decir, de todas las maneras de morir, habría pensado que ibas a morir en batalla o en una misión, pero no, vas a morir a casusa de un accidente de coche. Parece un poco irónico ¿no?. La maestra asesina que nunca ha fallado en una misión muere a cusa de una causa. ¿Y quieres saber qué es lo más grave? Que ni si quiera moriste pelando, tú sólo diste tú último respiro de día y eso es todo. Te has ido, no hay las últimas palabras inmortales, no hay último beso. Sólo moriste.

Por otra parte, supongo que esto esto lo que hay. Muerte. Se espera por todos ¿no?.

Nacimos para morir y vivimos como si no. Incluso, si muero mañana Natasha, sólo quiero que sepas que me has hecho que esté completo. De verdad lo has hecho. Me hiciste ver lo que yo no podía ver y me hiciste ver la belleza de la vida. El arte de vivir, era algo en que ninguno de nosotros era maestro ¿no?

Aún no te vayas.

10 de enero 2013

Querida Natasha,

Todavía estás aquí. Gracias.

Te amo, no me dejes.

11 de enero 2013

Querida Natasha,

Sigues respirando.

12 de enero 2013

Querida Natasha,

El equipo y Jane venimos a visitarte hoy. Las Flores del extremo de tu cama estaban marchitas y muertas por lo que los reemplazaron. Te pusimos las rosas en esta ocasión, Jane nos dijo que en el lenguaje de las flores que representaban 'Yo Te Recordaré, siempre. "

13 de enero 2013

Querida Natasha,

Llovió hoy de nuevo. No fue una ligera llovizna ni llovieron gatos y perros, era una simple lluvia. ¿Cómo es que las cosas más importantes en nuestras vidas suceden en la lluvia?

Nuestro primer beso fue en la lluvia, nuestro primer baile fue en la lluvia y te pedí matrimonio, mientras llovía. Siempre eres diferente en la lluvia. No por qué, pero cambias completamente de actitud, es como si fueras una persona completamente diferente. Tu sonrisa es un poco más grande y su pelo parece un poco más rojo. Tú siempre has sido más relajada en la lluvia y bajas la guardia. La lluvia, por alguna razón, te da libertad.

Fue en esta lluvia que un pensamiento se me ocurrió. Era una idea simple, pero un poco destructiva. La idea era la verdad. No importa cuánto lo intente Natasha, no importa lo duro que lo deseé, no vas a volver. Podría darte todas las flores de todos los mundos y aún así, no despertarías.

No soy uno de los lloran Natasha, tu sabes que eso es cierto, pero aquí estoy, empapado, escribiendo esta carta, y llorando. No sé lo que es peor, ¿que yo estoy llorando por la verdad o por que no diferenciar entre las lágrimas de la lluvia? ¿Son los dos realmente tan similares?

Natasha, me tiemblan las manos y el papel está tan húmedo que apenas puedo leer lo que he escrito, por lo general un toque tuyo que me calmaría, pero no estás aquí ¿verdad? Estás acostada en un hospital con nada más que una manta para mantenerte caliente.

Espera, Natasha, ya voy.

14 de enero 2013

Querida Natasha,

No te visite hoy y lo siento. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo solías decir que nunca fuimos entrenados para los monstruos y la magia? Bueno, estoy listo para disputar eso. Fuimos entrenados para todo, que fueron entrenados para ser asesinos, asesinos y demás, pero ¿quieres saber para lo que no fuimos entrenados ? Lo único para lo que no nos fueron entrenados fue otra. SHIELD nos entrenó para matar a quien se acercercara demasiado y por que no nos interesaran los sentimientos de otra persona. Las emociones nos hizo más débil. Sin embargo, no nos quedamos, en medio de una batalla sin nada en nuestras mentes, excepto uno al otro. El amor es para los niños, siempre decías. ¿Sabes lo que Pienso que Natasha? Creo que decías que el amor es para los niños pero no lo podías creer.

15 de enero 2013

Querida Natasha,

Hemos sustituido las flores con un poco de Azaleas.

Azaleas: Cuídate

.

16 de enero 2013

Querida Natasha,

Pepper está embarazada y Steve va a ser el padrino. Voy a ser tío, ¿lo puedes imaginar?

.

17 de enero 2013

Querida Natasha,

Nada de importante ha ocurrido hoy. No estás muerta, ni yo lo estoy. Al final, supongo, es lo que importa ¿no?

26 de enero 2013

Querida Natasha,

Hoy asistí a tu funeral. Fue una gran variedad de paraguas y ropas negras. El director Fury fue el pastor y él hizo un buen trabajo. Les dije a las personas que eras mi prometida, espero que no te importe. Si las cosas no hubieran salido tan mal el año pasado, entonces estoy seguro de que habrías dicho que sí, así que me encargué de deslizar el anillo de compromiso en tu dedo antes de que fueras incinerada.

Fue un pequeño funeral que se celebró en un jardín en Australia. Era tu lugar favorito en el mundo, me dijiste una vez. Espero que eso no hubiera cambiado en tu estado de coma.

Natasha, no he dicho nada de ti en tu despedida. Lo siento. Escribí un elogio y pero no pude sacar las palabras. Me quedé allí y lloran; la página estaba borrosa y no podía leer las palabras. Te hubieras reído de mí, de verdad lo hubieras hecho. Por suerte, Jane se acercó y leyó mi elogio para tí con una mano sobre mi hombro. Lo dijo muy bien, más bella que lo que yo lo hubiera dicho. La cosa que me pareció divertida en el funeral fue que la gente decía que fuiste "violentamente sacada de este mundo", pero que no lo eras. Te fuiste en tus sueños, esa es la manera más pacífica para irse. ¿Has sentido dolor? Lo siento si lo has hecho –realmente lo siento. El dolor fue la última cosa que necesitabas. No había un ojo seco en la habitación. ¿Ves Tasha?, la gente se preocupaba por ti. Todos estaban llorando por ti. ¿Has oído lo que te he escrito? ¿Lo oyes? ¿Estabas en la sala Natasha? ¿Estabas de pie junto a mí? Necesito alguna señal de que todavía estás aquí. Sólo alguna señal de que no te has ido. De que no me dejas, ¿verdad? Natasha, me tomó muchos años para darme cuenta de que yo te amaba y aún más para invitarte a salir. Natasha Romanoff, me hiciste querer ser un mejor que lo que ya era. Me hiciste querer ser un hombre mejor que yo y me diste una razón por la cual luchar, y ahora, no sé lo que haré. 'Supéralo Clint ", me dirías si estuvieras aquí, eso es lo que me dirías ¿no es así? Me dirías que debería seguir adelante con mi vida y seguir adelante, tal vez incluso, con un nuevo. No creo que eso suceda. Yo te he amado Natasha y siempre lo haré. Siempre lo haré.

¿Y sabes qué Natasha? Sólo una última cosa antes de irte. Afuera está lloviendo.


End file.
